Ungkapan Cinta Sona
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah antara ketua OSIS dan ketua Yakuza yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun. Kejadian konyol mewarnai tempat Naruto menunggu Sona di bawah pohon Ginkgo. Fic request for Yan Praz.


**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Sona**

**Genre: romance**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic request for Yan Praz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ungkapan Cinta Sona**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menunggu di kidung yang ada di belakang sekolah. Ia duduk di karpet hijau yang membentang luas di permukaan Bumi. Kepalanya direbahkan di batang pohon ginkgo. Daun-daun emas berguguran, menghujani dirinya yang tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tapi, seseorang yang ditunggu, telat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Seharusnya ia telah datang untuk makan siang bersama Naruto.

"Sona, dia lama sekali," gerutu Naruto yang melototi arloji yang tersemat di tangan kirinya, "tidak biasanya, dia begini."

Wsssh!

Angin berdesir yang menjawab ucapan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan sabar menunggu Sona Sitri, yang telah menjadi kekasihnya, sebulan lalu.

Sona adalah ketua OSIS yang telah bertekuk lutut pada ketua Yakuza, Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal paling ditakuti di Akademi Kuoh. Mengapa begitu? Sebab jika ada orang yang berani menyakiti Naruto, maka beberapa orang berbadan kekar akan menghajar orang itu sampai babak belur dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Lain ceritanya jika ada gadis-gadis yang mendekati Naruto, maka para _bodyguard _khusus dari sang ayah, akan memberikan kode-kode cinta yang membuat Naruto malu.

Ya, akhirnya ketua Yakuza yang disegani telah memiliki pacar seorang anak konglomerat yang sangat terkenal di kota Kuoh. Semua orang mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan baru mereka.

Naruto tetap menunggu dalam detik-detik yang mencekik lehernya. Kesabaran tetap bertahan di hatinya. Tidak akan meledak hingga sang bunga jiwa hadir untuk menemuinya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Di kejauhan sana, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang berlari. Kacamata menutupi netra ungunya yang indah. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah kotak tipis yang terbungkuskan kertas kado kuning.

Ia sendirian tanpa ditemani sahabat akrabnya. Tujuannya adalah menuju si rambut pirang yang menunggu di pohon ginkgo.

Semakin dekat, senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang selalu datar ketika menemukan sosok berambut pirang itu. Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto-kun!" teriaknya senang.

Naruto melemparkan jurus mematikan yang sanggup membuat nyali gadis itu menciut. "Sona, kamu lama sekali."

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus mencari barang yang hilang."

"Barang apa?"

"Barangku yang terbawa oleh kakakku."

"Oh. Lalu apa kamu sudah menemukannya?"

"Sudah, ini."

Sona memberikan bingkisan yang dipeluknya itu pada Naruto. Naruto bangkit berdiri, langsung menyambar cepat bingkisan itu.

"Ini untukku ya?"

"Iya."

"Tumben kamu memberikan aku hadiah."

"Kamu lupa ya?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari Rabu."

"Tanggal berapa?"

"Sepuluh Oktober."

Naruto menyebutkan kalimat akhir, lalu membelalakkan mata. Sona mengangguk cepat.

"Hari ulang tahunku."

"Ya."

"Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Dasar, pelupa!"

"Hehehe. Tapi, terima kasih karena kamu sudah mengingatkan aku tentang hari ulang tahunku. Hm, aku penasaran dengan hadiahmu ini."

"Ayo, buka kadonya sekarang."

"Iya."

Naruto merobek kertas kado itu dengan cepat. Hingga menemukan kotak tipis, lantas ia membuka kotak itu.

Ternyata sebuah baju kaos berwarna jingga dengan tulisan hitam yang tertulis, _i love you, Naruto-kun_. Naruto bengong saat menatap baju yang terkembang di hadapannya.

"Baju?"

"Itu aku sendiri yang jahit."

"Hah? Yang benar saja?"

"Jangan remehkan aku. Begini-begini, aku jago menjahit. Kamu sendiri yang tidak tahu, Naruto."

"Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Jadi, kamu suka dengan baju itu?"

"Tentu, aku menyukainya."

"Syukurlah. Aku membuatnya penuh dengan rasa cinta hingga membuatku bergadang."

Sona tersenyum. Naruto baru sadar, ada lingkaran hitam tipis mengelilingi mata Sona. Wajah Sona kusut, tetapi senyuman manis terkembang di sana.

Inikah yang namanya cinta tulus? Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu, Sona. Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan melakukan itu untukku. Tapi, dari mana kamu mendapatkan ukuran bajuku ya?"

"Aku meminjam bajumu atas izin ibumu."

"Eh? Kapan kamu datang ke rumahku?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

"Waktu itu, aku pergi memanjat tebing bersama teman-temanku."

"Ya. Kamu nyaris jatuh, kan? Dasar, ceroboh!"

"Hehehe."

Naruto menyengir lebar seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sona tersenyum lagi dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Hujan daun ginkgo masih menerpa mereka sehingga menjadi lautan emas yang menyelimuti rerumputan. Naruto pun meraih tangan Sona. Ia menatap Sona dengan intens.

"Sekarang, kita sudah kelas tiga SMA. Setelah itu, kita lulus."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kamu selalu bersamaku setiap saat."

"Itu tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mungkin 'kan aku selalu bersamamu setiap saat. Aku punya banyak acara yang tidak mungkin kulewati. Ada saatnya kita harus berpisah."

"Kamu menanggapinya terlalu serius. Tidak bisakah kamu bersikap romantis seperti gadis lain?"

"Aku adalah aku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berubah menjadi orang lain.."

"Huh, ya sudah. Aku pergi!"

Kekesalan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Wajah Naruto diselimuti merah membara bagaikan api. Hidung dan mulutnya seakan muncul asap putih berkali-kali bak Banteng yang siap menyeruduk.

Sona hanya diam menyaksikan kepergian Naruto. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku memang tidak bisa bersikap romantis. Tapi, inilah caraku untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu. Aku tahu kamu hanya kesal sesaat. Setelah itu, kamu pasti akan bersikap manis dan menoleh ke arahku untuk mengajakku pergi bersamamu sekarang."

Harapan Sona yang tiba-tiba. Ia tetap menunggu di sana. Naruto semakin menjauh di ujung sana, belum menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

Tapi, Sona tetap yakin pada pendiriannya.

Naruto berhenti. Ia menatap baju pemberian Sona. Perkataan Sona tergiang-ngiang di gendang telinganya.

_"Syukurlah. Aku membuatnya penuh dengan rasa cinta hingga membuatku bergadang."_

Naruto terpaku. Bergeming. Berpikir sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menoleh. Sona tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang kamu tunggu di sana, Sona?" seru Naruto dengan suara yang keras.

"Menunggu pangeranku memanggilku," ucap Sona dengan nada yang manis.

"Pangeranmu itu siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang ceroboh."

"Huh, dasar, si hitam bermuka tembok!"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku dengar."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku tidak terima!"

Sona berlari cepat menuju Naruto. Naruto panik setengah mati.

"Wuaaah!" pekik Naruto yang sangat menggelegar hingga mengguncang tempat itu.

Gubrak!

Siapa sangka, Sona terjungkal jatuh ketika tersandung batu. Alhasil, gadis itu terkapar seperti kodok yang mati. Wajahnya mencium tanah.

Naruto _sweatdrop._ Kemarahan berujung acara pingsan.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya seraya bernapas lega. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Sona.

"Dasar, kamu sama juga cerobohnya denganku, Sona!"

Naruto mengikat lengan baju kaos itu di pinggangnya - lengan baju kaosnya panjang. Ia pun menggendong Sona dengan gaya bridal. Segera membawa Sona ke UKS.

Kacamata Sona retak akibat jatuh tadi. Ia tertinggal dan tertutupi dengan daun ginkgo keemasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Fic request untuk Yan Praz sudah jadi. Maaf ya lama banget diwujudkan. Mudah-mudahan kamu suka sama ceritanya.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Kamis, 18 Juli 2019**


End file.
